Fraternel
by Nivita
Summary: La fraternité n'a pas de prix... OS


**Je vous laisse découvrir un OS sur une fraternité de temps en temps un peu plus compliquée qu'on ne le laisse paraître...  
>Bonne lecture !<br>Merci Arsène pour ta correction!**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mon frère a toujours eu plus de chance que moi. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas. Mais ce n'est pas tout, il a toujours eu aussi plus de notoriété ainsi que plus de facilité à se lier d'amitié avec les autres. Il a toujours su faire rire les autres et les mettre dans sa poche en moins de deux minutes. Lorsque nous avons visité l'Égypte avec nos parents, il a été le premier à se lier d'amitié. La barrière de la langue n'a jamais été un obstacle pour lui, vous pouvez le laisser seul avec des étrangers dans une salle close durant cinq heures, vous pouvez être sûr qu'il aura appris la langue avec ses nouveaux amis.

Qu'est-ce que cela peut m'exaspérer par moments, c'est toujours lui qui a les plus jolies filles à ses pieds pour le bal, c'est toujours lui qui obtient les Optimal et moi les Effort Exceptionnel. C'est encore lui qui a eu l'idée de créer notre propre boutique, et c'est encore et toujours lui qui se fait chouchouter par maman et notre sœur. Elles l'adorent toutes, elles ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de lui passer la main dans les cheveux toutes les dix minutes. Pas que cela me dérange, mais je n'ai jamais eu droit à ces marques d'affection. Mais qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ? Une tache de rousseur ?

A vrai dire je ne pense pas, nous sommes similaires. Exactement pareils, le même nombre de taches de rousseur, autant sur la joue droite que sur la joue gauche. La même pigmentation en ce qui concerne notre chevelure, le même nombre de doigts aux mains et aux pieds, la même couleur d'yeux, un vert électrisant qui transporte les conquêtes de mon frère au firmament, alors que les miennes ne s'envolent jamais bien loin. Ce qui me différencie de lui c'est l'oreille gauche qui lui manque. Le trou béant qu'il a à la place. Mon visage n'est pas abîmé comme le sien, mais je vous rassure cela ne l'empêche pas de trouver chaussure à son pied pour quelques nuits dans le mois. Il a toujours eu ce petit truc en plus qui fait chavirer le cœur des jeunes demoiselles.  
>Jamais je n'ai eu de chance avec les filles, à part peut-être une. Angie, mon ange, ma drogue, mon héroïne, celle pour qui mon cœur bat encore et toujours. Elle a été la seule à voir l'autre jumeau qui existait, celui dont on n'entendait pas beaucoup parler. Celui qui essayait de se faire une place parmi tous ces Gryffondor. Angie ne m'a jamais quitté, Angelina a toujours fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux. Je ne sais réellement pas ce que je serais devenu si elle n'avait pas été là pour me réconforter dans mes moments de pur désespoir. Elle essuyait chaque larme qui ravageait mon visage, elle essayait autant qu'elle le pouvait de me faire sourire durant ces nuits sombres où j'ai très bien réussi à me cacher de mon frère.<p>

J'ai souffert, énormément souffert. Et en même temps je ne peux pas vraiment en vouloir à mon frère, lui n'y peut rien. Il ne fait rien pour me rendre triste, c'est comme cela, et je n'y peux rien. Et lui non plus. Je ne suis pas vraiment bien dans ma peau, lui par contre est très bien. Plus que de raison. J'en suis jaloux une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être tout comme lui ? Pourquoi d'infimes détails nous séparent ? Pourquoi mon frangin vit-il mieux notre ressemblance que moi ? J'aimerais des fois ne plus lui ressembler. Avoir mon propre visage, être unique en mon genre et surtout ne pas me faire appeler par le prénom de mon frère. Il suffit que je fasse une petite blague bien sympathique pour que l'on croie que c'est lui.

Dès le jour de ma naissance je l'ai détesté et savez-vous pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais le premier à sortir du ventre de notre mère et qu'il m'a hurlé dans les oreilles durant une éternité. Je l'ai détesté plus tard lorsqu'il a commencé à sourire et à marcher bien avant moi. Et encore un peu plus lorsque ma mère fut fière de lui pour sa réussite dans les études. Elle n'était pas vraiment la même avec moi, un peu plus froide, moins souriante, peut-être que je me trompe, mais je la trouvais aussi moins aimante. Plus tard la jalousie me rendit amer envers lui, il avait tout et moi je n'avais rien. Mais encore une fois, rien n'était de sa faute. C'était mon frère et il le restera.

Heureusement qu'il ne l'a jamais su, heureusement que je savais cacher mon jeux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu souffrir dans mon coin, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu pleurer dans les bras de Morphée ainsi que dans ceux de mon aimée. Jamais mon frère n'a pu apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une moitié de larme. Je refusais de pleurer devant lui, je refusais qu'il voie ma détresse qu'il provoquait. Je ne voulais qu'il voie que ma bonne humeur et mon bonheur d'être son frère.

Je l'aime autant que j'ai pu le détester, je l'aime autant qu'il a pu me faire souffrir. Je l'aime d'un amour fraternel qui jamais ne pourra s'effacer. Lui est mon double, moi son reflet et à nous deux nous ne formons plus qu'un.

Il nous en aura fallu du temps pour nous rendre compte de notre chance, il lui en aura fallu du temps pour se rendre compte que son "grand" frère perdait pied face à lui. Il m'en aura fallu du temps pour admettre que nous ne sommes pas si différents l'un de l'autre. Lui a réussi à s'ouvrir telle une rose prête à être cueillie, alors que moi je suis resté fermé. Fermé sur moi-même… Tout est résolu à présent, nous sommes frères et rien ni personne ne nous séparera... Ou presque.

- Ne pleure pas George, vis pour moi, vis pour nous...

Mon dernier souffle est aujourd'hui pour lui. Devant ses larmes je lui glisse un dernier "je t'aime", entre ses bras je lui souris et dans une dernière étreinte, je meurs. Merci mon frère d'avoir été là…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**En espérant que cela vous ait plu...  
>A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, je rassure les habitués, je n'arrête pas ma fic ! Le prochain chapitre est commencé, c'est déjà un bon début ! Wink<strong>

**Bizzzzz**

**Niv**


End file.
